It has been well known that the conventional styles of the cleaning and disposition of the surface of various utensils are mainly by directly scrubbing or wipping with brushes or mops, or by applying various coating materials such as detergents, polishing agents etc. to it. Since the brush and the coating material are different materials, both of them can be contaminated when applying the same coating material to different brushes, or applying same brush to different kinds of coating material
A improved type of such equipment has been developed by combining a single brush head, ball or roller brush head, and container filled with coating material to construct an entity. However the most deadly defect lies in that all the coating material only provide a brush head. When the brush head is deformed, damaged, clogged, or accumulated by dirt, and if it can't be replaced or cleaned easily, the whole set will be discarded.